Rise & Carry On
by HeatherLockwood
Summary: Los Hombres de Letras temen por la seguridad de la orden cuando la caída de los ángeles ocurre; sin embargo,no quieren tomar cartas en el asunto de forma directa. Y por supuesto, al ser "observadores" y "cronistas", no dudan en mantenerse al tanto de todo el asunto desde una distancia segura, enviando a dos hermanas que les darán más problemas. Spoilers desde la temporada 9.
1. Women of Letters

**Capítulo 1**

Mientras servía un par de bebidas y las colocaba en la barra, Julianne pudo sentir la mirada de Markov sobre ella. Rodó los ojos, últimamente el brujo estaba insoportable, al igual que su hermana menor, Liv. Sabía que se estaba volviendo todavía más "temeraria" de lo normal, pero nunca había causado daños graves, ni a terceros o a su cuerpo, entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Hoy era una noche ajetreada en "Davydov's Roadhouse", no sólo habían llegado los clientes regulares, también bastantes cazadores desconocidos.

Camila, la mejor amiga de Liv, se acerca a Jules mientras esta se encarga de limpiar la barra y acomodar un poco algunas botellas; le sonríe de oreja a oreja como siempre, y ella le devuelve un poco la sonrisa, pero sabe que ella puede notar que aún está molesta por todo el problema que Markov generó cuando Julianne regresó al bar.

—Sólo está intentando cuidar de ti. —comenta con calma, su mano se posa sobre la mano de la cazadora por algunos segundos, este gesto hace que la mire directamente. Sabe que tiene razón, Markov es como un padre para las hermanas Vikander, ha cuidado de Julianne y de Liv desde que Jules tiene memoria. Pero es una mujer orgullosa, así que suspiró y se alejó un poco de Camila.

—No tiene porqué, Cam. —Aclaró, su tono de voz suena más fuerte de lo que quería— Tengo casi treinta años, sé cuidarme perfectamente bien. Si te ha enviado conmigo sólo para esto…

—Nadie me ha enviado a nada, Julianne. —dice, ahora era claro que Camila estaba molesta, cosa que era rara de presenciar, siempre ha sido una persona tranquila y que sabe manejar sus emociones, pero últimamente, todos sus conocidos y amigos cercanos estaban al borde del colapso nervioso.— Por cierto, Liv quiere hablar contigo en cuanto esto se aligere un poco. Tampoco luce muy contenta.

Con eso, Camila salió de detrás de la barra, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar bandejas de comida y continuar sirviendo a los clientes.

—Livvy casi nunca luce contenta… —murmuró.

Aproximadamente a las 2 de la madrugada decidieron que es hora de comenzar a cerrar el lugar. Camila limpiaba las mesas, Markov administraba el dinero y se aseguraba de tenerlo seguro mientras que Jules se encargaba de colocar protecciones donde pudiese.

Había símbolos protectores hasta en los árboles, rocas, puertas, ventanas, etc. No estaba al nivel de algún bunker o residencia de los Hombres de Letras, pero algo tenía que servir para protegerlos, hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien casi siempre.

Cuando hubo terminado, suspiró y miró por un par de minutos su trabajo, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún error, eso era algo que no se podía permitir a estas alturas.

Por lo poco que sabían, Abbadon estaba poniendo patas arriba todo, los ángeles habían caído y nadie tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación. Lo único que podían hacer era protegerse los unos a los otros y tratar de buscar una solución si es que tenían los recursos en algún punto.

Sin embargo, Liv y Jules odiaban no ser de ayuda en situaciones así. Al ser legados de los Hombres de Letras, sus manos muchas veces estaban atadas, aquellos inútiles ancianos daban las ordenes y la familia Vikander tenía que seguirlas, quisieran o no.

Realmente se estaba cansando de ellos, de sus estúpidos sermones y sus sanciones. Y Jules, al ser _tan_ ella no era la favorita para estas personas; se ha metido en tantos líos que poco les falta para exiliarla o alguna cosa extremista como eso.

Es por ello que Markov, su hermana y Camila intentan "charlar" con la chica acerca del tema; pero ella está llegando a un punto de quiebre, si por ella fuese, los mandaría al infierno y haría lo que quiere con su vida.

Y no ayuda el hecho de que últimamente le cuesta trabajo sentirse segura en el bar, se siente observada, controlada y encerrada como si fuese un animal en un zoológico. Los Hombres de Letras no planeaban nada bueno y probablemente tenía que ver con la familia Vikander, algo en el fondo de su cabeza se lo advertía.

— ¡Jules! —oye a Liv llamarla, está lista para irse, sostiene las llaves del auto y su mochila.

Suelta un suspiro, sabe que cuando lleguen a casa comenzará a regañarla y demás.

* * *

Una vez llegan a su departamento, Liv deja sus pertenencias en la sala y se sienta en el sofá, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué carajos fue todo eso, Julianne?

Puso los ojos en blanco y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Liv? —preguntó con enojo. — Él estaba en mi camino, no tenía tiempo para llamarte o a cualquier otro cazador, era mi única oportunidad, Liv.

Liv no respondió nada, simplemente miró a su hermana mayor por un par de segundos.

— ¿Y sí te seguía, Jules? —su tono de voz sugiere que entre su molestia hay preocupación, pero aún así su pregunta molesta a Jules.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —Exclamó, alzando sus brazos al aire. — ¡Está muerto, Liv! ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para no asegurarme de cosas tan básicas como esa?

— ¿Es en serio, Jules? ¡La última vez que hiciste algo así de estúpido por poco terminan matándonos! —Grita, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia Julianne. — Sé que odias a los Styne's, pero esto se está saliendo de control. Nosotros casamos monstros, no…

— ¿¡Y ellos que son, Liv!? —vocifera, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene. Sus manos están temblando de pensar que esos desgraciados siguen afectando su vida personal de esta manera.— Podrán parecer seres humanos, podrán actuar como personas normales, pero sabemos muy bien que son como cualquier vampiro, hombre lobo o Ghoul que cacemos.

Liv ya no responde, prefiere dejar la discusión a medias y dirigirse a su habitación, azotando la puerta y cerrándola con seguro. Y de alguna manera Jules se siente aliviada de que la discusión terminase ahí; en primera, porque odiaba pelear con su hermana menor y en segunda, porque siempre que hablaban de los Styne, malos recuerdos llegaban a su mente y con ellos, pesadillas que durarían al menos un par de días.

A pesar de haber tenido un día pesado, Jules no sentía el más mínimo cansancio, pues lo sucedido horas atrás con Magnus Styne aún permanecía en su mente.

Y probablemente sería algo difícil de olvidar durante un tiempo.

 **‡**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían muchas noticias acerca de su padre, lo único que sabían era que aún estaba vivo y todavía residía en Suecia. Pero una simple llamada a mitad de una casería cambió todo, y probablemente tendría malas consecuencias en la vida de las hermanas.

Una vez Liv se encargó de el último vampiro, Jules atendió la llamada a regaña dientes.

— ¿De verdad necesitas algo o te equivocaste de número? —pregunta, colocando una mano en su cadera y mirando de reojo a su hermana, que parecía algo confundida con la llamada. Pero Jules la conocía bien, Liv podía ser algo ingenua, ella deseaba tener a su familia unida y hablar más con su padre.

Stelan Vikander soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea y Jules negó con la cabeza, fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué crees que te llamaría solo si necesitara algo, Julianne?

Ante esa pregunta Jules no dudó en soltar una sonora carcajada, lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su hermana. Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, y Julianne sintió algo de satisfacción al saber que probablemente lo había hecho enojar.

—Voy reunirme con ustedes. —ahora comenzaría a hablar como todo un Hombre de letras, no como un padre. — Estaré esperando junto a Markov.

Jules quiso protestar, pero Stelan terminó la llamada inmediatamente. La cazadora presionó su teléfono entre sus manos y sintió las ganas de destrozarlo, pero era pobre y no podía comprarse otro, así que simplemente gruñó un poco y maldijo a su padre en voz baja.

—Apenas hablaron un minuto y ya casi te están saliendo canas verdes, Jules. —comenta su hermana, una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios, Julianne frunce el ceño y le sostiene una mirada amenazadora. Liv niega con la cabeza mientras limpia su Cimitarra.

Jules tomó sus pertenencias y caminó hacia su automóvil, Liv detrás de ella haciendo preguntas molestas.

— ¿Cómo está papá, Jules? —Liv pregunta con voz suave, y Jules sabe que su hermanita espera una respuesta un poco positiva de su parte.

—Pues… —Jules deja de caminar y mira a su hermana, pensando en su respuesta. — Está vivo, así que eso es bueno, y además llegará esta noche a "Davydov's", así que…

Jules frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza cuando vio los ojos de su hermana iluminarse ante la noticia, continuó caminando, furiosa con lo mal que le estaba yendo últimamente. Primero Magnus Styne y ahora su padre.

El viaje de regreso a "Davydov's" fue extremadamente irritante para Julianne, su hermana estaba emocionada y nerviosa, hablaba sobre algunos recuerdos de su infancia y lo mucho que significaba para ella poder ver a su padre en Kansas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que viene a pedir algo, cierto? —preguntó, no soportando que Livvy continuara charlando sobre el pasado.— No nos visita por amor fraternal, Livvy. Así no es él y nunca lo será, hermanita.

—Eso no lo sabes… —susurró su hermana, frunciendo el ceño y tomando su teléfono celular, ignorando a Jules mientras esta murmuraba cosas en sueco, probablemente maldiciones y tonterías.

Livvy sabía que su situación familiar era complicada, que Jules nunca tendría en un buen concepto a su padre y mucho menos a su madre; y Liv podía estar tranquila con eso, pero lo que le frustraba era que su hermana ni si quiera intentaba darles una oportunidad y aparte a ella nunca le parecía bien que Liv quisiese ser más comprensiva con sus familiares, inclusive con los Hombres de Letras, que si bien eran unos idiotas petulantes, aún eran pacientes con las hermanas y la familia Vikander.

Mientras Jules estacionaba el auto, Liv observó que el bar estaba cerrado y el auto de Camila ya no estaba ahí, recordó que la joven le había comentado acerca de un caso de Hombre Lobo cerca de ahí; Livvy revisó la hora y supuso que el caso ya estaría terminado así que la mexicana probablemente había vuelto al apartamento.

Liv se sentía nerviosa y emocionada, había un nudo en su garganta y le temblaban un poco las manos; mientras que a Jules probablemente le saldría una ulcera por el enojo. Cuando entraron al lugar, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, no conocían a su padre demasiado bien, pero sí estaban seguras que el hombre que las había criado difícilmente estaría haciendo ESO que estaban mirando las hermanas.

Stelan Vikander era un hombre alto, de complexión algo musculosa. Siempre con un porte elegante y de hombre de negocios, con traje y todo; un hombre que pensaba cada movimiento y cosa que decía, alguien que gustaba de dar órdenes y que nunca sonreía (al menos no que sus hijos le hubiesen visto hacerlo).

Pero ¿ahora? , era como si Markov Davydov (un hombre que Stelan siempre habría despreciado) fuera su mejor amigo y colega de bebida. Los dos hombres se encontraban bebiendo, charlando y riendo mientras jugaban billar.

Ni si quiera notaron la presencia de las hermanas durante varios segundos, y la verdad es que ellas no querían distraerlos. Ver tal acontecimiento era digno de tomar algunas fotos y enviárselas a Will, el hermano mayor de las mujeres, y claro, Jules lo hizo sin dudar; con sus manos temblorosas en su celular, tomando infinidad de fotos y enviándolas de inmediato.

Su hermano tampoco apreciaba mucho a Stelan, pero ¿esto? ¡Dios! Jules sabía que Will vendería un órgano para poder ver esto en vivo y en directo.

Justo antes de que su padre tomase un trago de su cerveza, alzó la mirada y vio a sus hijas ahí paradas, pálidas y luciendo como niñas pequeñas, perdidas y confundidas, Jules aún sosteniendo su teléfono.

Pero la atención de Stelan se dirigió a su hija mayor, y cuando notó sus ropas, le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

— ¿Es en serio, Julianne? —cuestionó, dejando su bebida de nuevo en la mesa y su porte relajado se esfumó, volvía a ser un Hombre de Letras, no un padre. Señaló la ropa de su hija y continuó: — ¿Así es como sales a cazar?

La chica se miró la ropa, anonada por unos instantes. Jules era la clase de mujer que se sentía cómoda mostrando algo de piel y usando pantalones de cuero, faldas, tops ajustados, botas de tacón o simplemente tacones y sí, incluso llegaba a usarlos para cazar. La sorpresa de ver a su padre actuar como un ser humano normal se esfumó de inmediato, el enojo volvió y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, ya estaba a la defensiva.

Y Liv, como siempre que se veía atorada en una discusión familiar, pareció hacerse pequeñita en su lugar. Inconscientemente abrazándose a sí misma y desviando la mirada a cualquier punto en el lugar, cualquier cosa que la distrajese parcialmente de lo que ocurría.

— ¿A eso viniste, viejo? —pregunta Jules, caminando hacia detrás de la barra y tomando una botella de whiskey y un vaso, colocándolos con fuerza sobre la barra. — Viajaste desde Suecia sólo para criticar el atuendo que uso para cazar, ¡wow!

Liv notó que su padre quiso responder, pero tanto Stelan como Livvy sabían que si el hombre continuaba contestando, sería imposible acabar con esa discusión sin sentido, así que Stelan Vikander decidió ir directo al grano.

Markov, que simplemente se había sentado en una mesa a beber, le sonrió a la menor de las Vikander y le hizo un ademán para invitarla a sentarse con él, Liv accedió sin dudarlo.

Stelan caminó hacia su hija mayor y tomó el whiskey de sus manos antes de que la chica lo bebiese.

—Los Hombres de Letras me han enviado para darles un mensaje.

Jules rodó los ojos y bufó, agachando la cabeza dramáticamente, murmurando un "Nahh, ¿en serio?". La chica miró de reojo hacia su hermana, que había escuchado a su padre, y Jules odió a su padre un poco más, pues la cara que Liv había puesto después de escuchar eso le rompió el corazón.

— ¿Y qué quieren nuestros "queridos" Letrados con nosotras?

—Necesitan que vigilen a alguien. —Continuó su padre, había algo en la expresión del hombre que provocó incertidumbre en su hija mayor. — Los problemáticos hermanos Winchester se han metido en un maldito lío otra vez, están en medio de dos crisis. Ángeles caídos y Abbadon, un Caballero del Infierno.

El silencio reinó el RoadHouse, Jules no apartaba la mirada de su padre, inexpresiva, mientras que Livvy y Markov observaban, sorprendidos.

— ¿Y nosotras qué se supone que pintamos en todo ese lío, eh? —preguntó la chica, arrebatándole su vaso a Stelan y bebiendo un poco antes de continuar. — Tú dices que vigilar, pero todos sabemos que no será sólo eso; los conozco, nunca es sólo "vigilar e informar".

Su padre desvió la mirada y suspiró, no respondió después, y la mujer supo que había dado en el clavo; Jules entrecerró los ojos y tomó un gran trago de whiskey.

—Está bien, lo haremos.

Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa en su padre no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sintiéndose victoriosa. Le encantaba ir en contra de lo que el hombre creía, llevarle la contraria era casi un deporte para Jules; mientras más fastidiosa pudiese ser con él, mejor.

—Les enviarán más información para comenzar. —informó su padre, aún sin mirar a su hija a la cara, simplemente su atención se dirigió a Markov, que se había levantado y se dirigió hacia él para despedirlo. — Y por favor, tengan cuidado.

El hombre tomó sus pertenencias, le dio un último trago a su bebida y abrazó a Liv brevemente como despedida, no dirigiéndole ni una sola palabra, su hija no se atrevió a decir algo.

—Por cierto, recuerden algo. —Dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal. — El viejo las ha tomado en cuenta para intentar darles una oportunidad más a los Winchester, sabe de qué lado están ustedes, así que espera buenos resultados.

"El viejo", Jules sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella persona que su padre mencionaba siempre provocaba que la cazadora se sintiese de ese modo. Si él estaba involucrado directamente con esta decisión entonces de verdad se estaban tomando esto en serio, o al menos más de lo normal.

Y quizá esto también sería importante para su padre, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el hombre no viajaría desde Estocolmo hasta Kansas sólo por una simple misión de "espionaje". No, tenía que haber algo que le beneficiase a él exclusivamente.

Ahora la joven tenía la necesidad de estropearlo todo para su progenitor y los Letrados.

— ¿Y si no le damos los resultados que está esperando? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, sentía algo de emoción con todo el asunto.

—Probablemente enviará a Toni Bevell para hacerse cargo de ellos.

Ugh, Toni no era buenas noticias, ni para las hermanas Vikander ni para los Winchester; Jules respiró profundo y luego sonrió.

—Pues, haremos lo que podamos.

 **‡**

Cuando volvieron al apartamento esperaban ser recibidas por Camila, quien no importaba la hora ni qué tan cansada estuviese, siempre preparaba algo de comer para las hermanas; pero esta vez no fue así, su hogar estaba a oscuras cuando entraron por la puerta, y en el momento en el que Livvy encendió las luces supieron que algo estaba realmente mal.

Livvy buscó en cada habitación, no había rastro de su amiga. Jules contactó con cada cazador y amigo que podría conocer el paradero de Camila, pero nadie sabía nada de ella, por supuesto.

Cuando la hermana menor recordó acerca del Hombre Lobo, sintió como si le fuese a dar un ataque.

—Dios, Jules…—murmuró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su hermana la miró sin comprender. — Estaba cazando, Camila estaba cazando un Hombre Lobo en los almacenes ¡tenemos que ir, Jules, rápido!

La chica sale corriendo sin esperar a su hermana, quien gruñe y corre detrás de ella. En serio que con tantos enfados y tanta preocupación le saldría una maldita ulcera y envejecería más rápido.

Han pasado casi diez horas desde la desaparición de Camila y, pesar de ello, las hermanas están convencidas de que no está muerta, simplemente no era fácil deshacerse de Camila Alvarado.

Sólo han podido dormir un par de horas, pero la preocupación y el estrés no les ayuda en nada, además, la información que los Hombres de Letras debían mandar acababa de llegarles, y no era nada alentadora; Jules comenzaba a preocuparse un poco, quizá no debió haber aceptado.

Los ángeles caídos buscaban con desesperación nuevos contenedores y los demonios estaban divididos, algunos apoyaban al actual rey del infierno mientras otros se inclinaban más hacia Abbadon.

Liv no leyó ningún documento respecto al tema, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando rastrear a su mejor amiga. Y aunque Jules estaba preocupada por la cazadora, no pudo evitar leer más acerca de lo que ocurría, ganándose muchas quejas por parte de su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, al leer un par de veces ciertos documentos, algo hizo click en su mente.

— ¡Tienes que leer esto! —exclamó, asustado a su hermana, quien la miró como si estuviese loca mientras que Julianne le restregaba los documentos en la cara, la joven Vikander tomó de mala gana los papeles y comenzó a leer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jules vio la expresión de su hermana cambiar.

— ¿No creerás que Abbadon…?

—Todos esos cazadores han aparecido muertos sólo en el área de Kansas, Livvy. —Comentó tomando otro documento que mostraba un mapa y más información al respecto. — La suposición de los Hombres de Letras es que ésta loca está buscando a los Winchester, y la verdad es que tiene lógica; probablemente quiere atraerlos hacia ella de algún modo.

—Sí, pero Camila no tiene ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, Jules.

— ¡No lo necesita! —grita su hermana mayor, levantándose de la mesa. — Ese par de idiotas querrán hacerse los héroes, Abbadon está usando cazadores como carnada.

—Hija de puta.

 **‡**

Se partieron el cerebro rastreando a su querida amiga. Pero después de un arduo trabajo, lograron encontrar su ubicación, y no era nada alentador lo que encontraron.

El lugar estaba en las afueras de Eugene, Oregón, y se trataba de unas calles que habían sido evacuadas hacia años gracias a una filtración de una planta química cerca de la zona, por lo que todo el maldito lugar estaba contaminado. Así que se pusieron en marcha lo más rápido que pudieron, no querían dejar a su amiga por ahí demasiado tiempo.

Livvy estaba extremadamente nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo, Jules intentó parecer lo más calmada que podía.

No sólo podrían encontrarse con una de sus más queridas amigas muerta o poseída, también se enfrentarían a Abbadon si es que ella supervisaba toda la operación.

Se estacionaron lo más lejos que pudieron, pero aún así estaban en la zona contaminada. Liv tomó una pistola, dagas y su fiel cimitarra, mientras que a Jules no le bastaba sólo con una pistola, por lo que tomó una escopeta y un machete.

Pero las hermanas sabían que no importaba cuantas pistolas o espadas cargasen, no sería suficiente. Si matar a un demonio normal era tarea difícil, matar a un Caballero del Infierno probablemente sería casi imposible.

Caminando hacia el punto donde esperaban que Camila estuviese, Liv se detuvo en seco, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, deteniéndola. Cuando Jules le miró confundida su hermana simplemente señaló hacia un automóvil estacionado a un lado de la calle, un chevy Impala del 67. Justo como las fotos en los documentos de los Hombres de Letras.

—Winchesters…—murmuró Liv.

—Vamos, no tenemos más tiempo. —Sentenció Jules, tomando el brazo de su hermana y jalándola.— Podemos rescatar a Camila y conseguir algo de los hermanos, dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Livvy.

Cuando Dean Winchester recibió la llamada de Kevin, contándole lo que Abbadon le había dicho, su corazón le dolió un poco. Irv era un amigo no muy cercano a los Winchester, simplemente era un compañero de caza de Bobby, pero a pesar de ello la culpa consumía al cazador; además Irv no era el único a manos de Abbadon, también otras cazadoras, una tal Camila y Tracy se habían visto envueltas en ese desastre.

Pero a pesar de saber que se trataba de una trampa bastante obvia, los hermanos no podían dejar que compañeros cazadores muriesen de tal forma, gracias a ellos. No, si no hacían algo Dean no podría dormir tranquilo por las noches y si de por sí le costaba trabajo ahora no quería ni imaginarse como seria agregarle más culpa a su vida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Dean observó el estado en el que se encontraba gracias a la planta química, parecía un pueblo sacado de alguna película de terror. Caminaron con cautela por el lugar, atentos ante cualquier movimiento o sonido, Dean sujetando la mochila de armas con fuerza.

Un sonido dentro de una cafetería abandonada les puso alerta de inmediato; Sam fue el primero en entrar al lugar, encontrando así a los rehenes de Abbadon. Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Dean quitó el pedazo de tela que impedía que Irv hablase.

— ¿Dónde está Abbadon? —cuestionó el mayor de los Winchester.

—Abbadon ha estado torturando cazadores. Está intentando conseguir información sobre ustedes, chicos. —el hombre estaba sudoroso y evidentemente cansado.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —pregunta Sam, guardando su arma.

—Dudo seriamente que sea para añadirlos a su lista de tarjetas de navidad. —Responde Irv, irritado por la pregunta y a Dean no se le escapa la mirada que una de las chicas le lanza a Irv. — Bueno, ¿nos ponemos con el rescate o qué?

—Pero antes deben tomarse un chupito de agua bendita, eh. —advierte Dean, tiene una botella con agua bendita en la mano. Irv gruñe pero accede; Sam camina hacia una de las chicas, le quita el pedazo de tela y le da un trago de agua bendita, cuando no tiene reacción (más que decirle un "¿contento?"), hace lo mismo con la otra cazadora.

—No te preocupes, lo último que necesitan es que nos aparezcan ojos negros. —dice Irv, Dean acercándose a ellos y soltándolos de las sillas.

Camila se levanta de inmediato, tocándose las muñecas y sobándoselas, su piel está algo ensangrentada gracias a la fuerza con la que le amarraron. La chica mira a los Winchesters, sintiéndose algo intimidada, Camila ya había escuchado acerca de ellos, pero jamás los había visto de cerca; y es que no sólo eran altos, también tenían un porte increíblemente intimidante, que fuesen guapos no hacía que la cazadora se sintiera tranquila, de hecho, le hacían sentirse más nerviosa.

—Eres Tracy ¿verdad? Soy Sam Winchester. —comenta el más alto, sus ojos denotan preocupación por la jovencita delante de él, sin embargo, ella no parece muy feliz.

—Bien por ti. —Tracy habla como si Sam hubiese sido quien la tenía ahí secuestrada. Camila pone los ojos en blanco y le lanza una mirada amenazante a la joven, a Cam le han enseñado que si alguien te ha salvado el pellejo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es agradecerlo.

—Ella es nueva —explica Irv. — Nos encargamos juntos de un cambiapieles en Sacramento. Inteligente, pero vaya vocabulario. Y ella….

La atención de los hombres se dirige a Camila, quien sonríe de oreja a oreja y extiende su mano hacia Dean.

—Camila. —se presenta la chica, Dean aprieta su mano algo dudoso y luego la mujer extiende su mano hacia Sam, que más gustoso estrecha su mano firmemente. — Estaba cazando cuando esos hijos de perra me llevaron.

Dean asintió, y de inmediato cambió el tema. Colocó la mochila con armas sobre una barra y comenzó a sacar todas las armas que podrían servirles, hablando sobre cada una mientras que Sam vigilaba cualquier movimiento extraño fuera del lugar, y al cabo de unos minutos, los demonios caminaban por la misma calle por la que los Winchester habían llegado.

—Maldición…—musitó Camila al ver el tipo de armas que estaban usando.

—Tienen rifles de asalto. —comenta Sam, mirando a su hermano, quien luce tan alarmado como Camila y Sam, pero aún así habla como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—Vale, eso no está muy bien…

— ¿Y cuál es el plan, entonces? —pregunta Irv con nerviosismo, mirando a todos los cazadores en el lugar.

Dean se lo piensa por unos segundos, hasta que por fin algo viene a su mente.

 **‡**

Una vez fuera de la cafetería, deben pensar rápido en cuál será su siguiente movimiento. Camilia sigue impresionada con la idea de Dean, poner una grabación con su voz para atraer a los demonios quizá le hubiese sonado como una tontería en cualquier otro momento, pero funcionó perfectamente bien.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que flanquear a ese par de marines imbéciles, así que…—Dean analiza la situación y frunciendo el ceño señala a Irv y a Camila. — Irv y Camila vendrán conmigo, iremos por la izquierda. Sam y Tracy por la derecha.

Nadie objetó, pero en el momento en el que Sam se acercó a Tracy y tocó su hombro la chica lo empujó y le advirtió que no le tocara.

—Wow, ¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestiona el mayor de los Winchester, sorprendido con la actitud que la chica había tomado especialmente hacia su hermano.

—Mi familia está muerta por su culpa. —La acusación de la chica tomó a todos por sorpresa, especialmente a Sam. La expresión de Tracy no sólo demostraba furia, también un profundo dolor que hizo que el corazón de Sam doliese. — Vi a un demonio asesinar a mis padres y todo el tiempo hablaba de que era una celebración. Porque un estúpido chico había liberado a Lucifer de su jaula.

Oh, así que era eso. Camila no era nueva en eso de cazar monstros, así que sabía perfectamente todo ese lío con Lucifer y el apocalipsis; si bien ella todavía no cazaba en esa época, pues a penas estaba siendo entrenada, en la comunidad de cazadores el rumor se había esparcido rapidísimo, no sólo en Estados Unidos, probablemente en todo el mundo.

Los Winchester no tenían una buena fama, y probablemente no la tendrían nunca. Pero si le preguntabas a Camila, ella no los juzgaba, no era quien para hacerlo; Liv y Jules le habían enseñado eso, le mostraron que siempre había diferentes versiones en una historia y que sólo una podría ser la correcta: la versión de los que estaban directamente involucrados, no lo que se contaba en los bares o en las calles.

— ¡Bien! Eh…—exclamó Dean, intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema. — Tenemos que movernos, así que, Tracy, tú ven conmigo. Camila e Irv pueden irse con Sam.

Camila asintió y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Sam, pero pudo ver el desamparo en la mirada del cazador. Cam estaba perfectamente familiarizado con ese tipo de expresiones, la había visto cientos de veces en el rostro de su mejor amiga, por lo que podía sentir cierta familiaridad y simpatía hacia el menor de los Winchester.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron, Abbadon ya había llegado al lugar y casi había noqueado a Dean, Tracy disparó varias veces y acertó todas las balas en el pecho de Abbadon, pero obviamente eso no sería suficiente.

Afortunadamente, Dean actuó rápido, lanzando agua bendita al rostro de la pelirroja. Mientras que Abbadon gemía por el dolor, Dean corrió hacia Tracy y le colocó las llaves del impala en la mano.

—Escucha, mi auto está a tres cuadras de aquí. —explicó.— Ve por más balas, más agua bendita ¡tómalo todo!

— ¡No, no! ¿Pero qué hay de ustedes?

— ¡Sólo ve! , ¡Ahora, Tracy!

La chica no tuvo más opción que obedecerle, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Para entonces, Abbadon lucía furiosa, esperando a que Dean le prestase atención; el cazador se dio media vuelta y le miró, preparándose para lo que fuese a ocurrir.

—Solos por fin. —la pelirroja sonrío, contenta de tener a Dean donde lo quería. Sam sería el siguiente, pero mientras, tendría algo de diversión con el guapo hermano mayor.

El cazador tomó la espada de ángel que guardaba en su chaqueta y arremetió contra el demonio, pero ella era rápida. Sujetó su brazo y lo torció detrás de su espalda, Dean automáticamente soltó la espada y gruñó por el dolor.

—Te he extrañado. —susurró en el oído del cazador, haciendo que Dean se sintiese disgustado de tenerla tan cerca suyo. — ¿me has extrañado?

Fácilmente, Abbadon dejó a Dean de rodillas frente a ella aún retorciendo su brazo. Dean quería empujarla lejos de él, pero la mujer era de verdad fuerte, no podía ni si quiera moverla un poquito.

—Agradezco que vengan cuando los llamo. — su voz seductora envío escalofríos al cuerpo del cazador.— Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de los Winchester…

Abbadon recorrió el rostro de Dean hasta llegar a su cabeza y envolvió sus dedos en el cabello del hombre. Dean no podía sentirse más asqueado.

—Son tan obedientes y suicidamente estúpidos. También me gusta eso.

— ¿Vamos a pelear o a liarnos? Estoy recibiendo señales muy confusas aquí. —comentó el cazador, haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

—Quiero a Crowley o lo que quede de él.

—Ajá, ¿y qué hay para mí? —preguntó, su voz estrangulada.

—Oh, te dejaré morir. —Dean hizo una mueca y Abbadon pasó su mano al cuello del Winchester. — Me das a Crowley y te romperé el cuello, rápido y limpio. No sentirás nada, confía en mí.

— ¿Y si te digo que te jodas?

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, su mano presionó un poco el cuello de Dean y luego comenzó a descender de manera seductora hasta su pecho.

— ¿Sabes? Me encantó este cuerpo desde el momento en el que lo vi — abrió la chamarra del cazador y este, con su mano libre, sujetó la muñeca del demonio. — Eres el recipiente perfecto, Dean. Le das a una chica muchas ideas sucias. Así que continua haciéndote el duro de conseguir, yo despellejaré ese tatuaje de "no se permiten demonios" y meteré humo por tu trasero.

—Bueno, tengo que decírtelo. Entre tú y yo, ahí parece una película de terror.

Si bien a Abbadon le frustraba la necedad del cazador, era divertido verlo intentar defenderse con simples palabras y chistes tontos. Henry Winchester nunca fue tan divertido como sus nietos.

—Puede ponerse peor. —comentó, inclinando un poco la cabeza, divertida mirando el cuerpo de Dean de arriba abajo. — Porque una vez esté en la cima te haré mirar y usaré tu cuerpo… ¿Alguna vez has sentido la sangre de un infante correr por tu barbilla? ¿O has escuchado a una niña gritar mientras la destripas? Porque lo harás. Tú y yo, amante, nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

Los ojos de Dean se desviaron unos segundos hacia la derecha de Abbadon, sorprendido por lo que veía detrás de ella.

—Uff, amiga. —comenzó una voz femenina, divertida. — Me habían dicho que los demonios eran puro drama, ¿pero tú? Te llevas un puto Oscar.

Abbadon no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para girarse por completo, pues apenas y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ya tenía una bala atravesada en el hombro. El impacto hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer fuese empujado hacia delante, así que Dean aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción para zafarse del agarre.

Sin embargo, Abbadon no perdió el tiempo, volvió a sujetar al cazador por el cuello y lo lanzó contra el escaparate de una tienda de ropa; Jules volvió a disparar, pero la bala nunca llegó al demonio. Esta vez la mujer se había movido rápido.

Jules intentó disparar otra vez, pero una luz brillante los cegó a todos por un momento, Abbadon abrió los ojos de par en par y caminó hasta Dean, furiosa.

— ¿Un ángel? —cuestionó, sujetando al cazador por el cuello de su chaqueta y jalándolo hacia ella.

— ¿Creíste que vendríamos sin refuerzos?

Ante la respuesta de Dean, Abbadon gruñó furiosa, le soltó un puñetazo al hombre y lo empujó de nuevo al piso. Jules disparó una vez más, pero miró con asombro como la bala fue a parar a la pared de roca de la tienda, pues Abbadon se había esfumado.

Julianne corrió hacia el cazador y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al ver la cara de desorientado del hombre.

Dean la observó solo por unos instantes, confundido por su presencia. Sin embargo, recordó a Sam, si aquella luz se había manifestado es porque Ezekiel había decidido aparecerse, probablemente porque la vida de Sam estaba en peligro. No podía perder más tiempo, así que se alejó de la misteriosa chica y corrió en dirección de la cafetería, con Jules corriendo detrás de él, gritándole que la esperase.

Cuando Dean entró a la cafetería, se detuvo en seco al ver los cuerpos de los marines, todos estaba muertos. Y Sam, o más bien Ezekiel, acababa de sacar su cuchillo del cuello de uno de los demonios.

—Iban a matarlo, Dean. —explicó el ángel, con su característica fría voz. En ese momento Julianne entró al lugar, casi chocando contra Dean y alarmando al ángel.

— ¡Hey, no! Tú quédate afuera. —ordenó Dean de la forma más respetuosa que pudo, tomando a la chica de los hombros y empujándola un poco hacia afuera, ella protestó y preguntó qué carajos había pasado pero Dean no respondió, se limitó a dejarla afuera y cerrar la puerta. Tendría que disculparse después, la chica le había sacado de un gran aprieto.

El cazador volvió su atención a Ezekiel, que miraba la puerta, confuso, preguntándole con la mirada de quién se trataba, pero Dean sólo se encogió de hombros, nervioso y paseó la mirada por el lugar.

— ¿Y qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó. Ezekiel caminó hacia él.

—Estaba protegiendo a tu hermano. —El ángel incluso sonaba un poco ofendido por la pregunta de Dean. — Creí que eso era lo que tú querías.

—Sí, eh…Perdón, es que todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto. —murmuró Dean, observando detenidamente el cuerpo de su hermano. — Pero, ¿Sam está bien?

—Lo dejaron inconsciente, de alguna manera aún lo está. Tu hermano no recordará nada de esto.

— ¿Y qué demonios voy a decirle cuando despierte?

El ángel miró su mano, la cual estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo de Sam, extendió la mano y se lo entregó a Dean.

—Es por eso que usé el cuchillo.

—Inteligente. —musitó el cazador, tomando el cuchillo y desviando la mirada, Ezekiel frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

—Pero aún no estás convencido.

Dean sonrió débilmente. Claro que nunca estaría convencido, estaba mintiéndole a su hermano, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—Sí, es que… —el mayor de los Winchester mantuvo su mirada en el cuchillo. — esto es mi culpa, fui yo quien habló con Sam sobre no cerrar las puertas del Infierno. Así que cada trato con un demonio, cada asesinato que han cometido, está en mí. Estás viendo a la persona que permitió que pasara.

—Estabas protegiendo a tu hermano. —Comenzó el ángel, su voz controlada, caminando lentamente hacia Dean, no apartando la mirada de él.— Estoy en la cabeza de Sam, todo lo que él sabe yo también lo sé. Y sé que lo que has hecho ha sido por amor.

Escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hermano hizo que automáticamente Dean se sintiera incómodo.

—Sí, bueno, yo…—se llevó una mano hacia su nuca y se rascó un poco, un gesto nervioso. —Mira, Zeke…Voy a llamarte Zeke, ¿está bien?...No estoy en eso del…ya sabes, amor…amor.

—Pero es por eso que dije que sí. —aclaró el ángel.

—Sí, y si esto también sale mal será culpa mía.

—Pues eso no va a pasar.

Dean cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando asimilar más la situación.

—Esto es una locura. Digo, eres Sam pero en realidad no eres Sam, y normalmente es con él con quien hablo estas cosas…— el pobre cazador se sentía tan vulnerable, este ángel desconocido era lo que mantenía a su hermano vivo. — Estoy confiando en ti, Zeke. Así que tengo que esperar a que seas uno de los buenos.

—Lo soy…Aunque supongo que eso es algo que los malos dirían. — comentó el ángel, no muy seguro de cómo convencer a Dean, quien sólo soltó una risita ante el comentario de Zeke. — Dean Winchester, estás haciendo lo correcto.

Y Dean de verdad que quería creer.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a la chica que había dejado ahí afuera. La miró más detenidamente, era casi de la complexión de Tracy, pero si bien la otra cazadora usaba ropa un poco reveladora, esta mujer parecía que en lugar de haber peleado con un Caballero del infierno, y usar una escopeta, se había preparado para un día de compras en New York. ¿Al menos estaba cómoda con esas ropas?

—Muy bien, ya les he dado su privacidad. —dijo la chica, sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans.— Dean y Sam Winchester, ¿cierto?

Los hombres se miraron, confusos. Dean alzó su mano un poquito, indicándole a Zeke que guardase silencio, el cazador de ojos verdes camino hacia la chica.

— ¿Y tú eres?

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó, era una sonrisa coqueta. Jules era muy dada a flirtear con…básicamente cualquier hombre guapo que se pusiera en su camino.

—Jules Vikander. —se presentó y luego de unos segundos señaló el moretón que ya se había formado en el rostro de Dean. — Abbadon te tenía muy bien ahí afuera, ¿verdad?

Dean sonrió un poco, pero no había mucha diversión en su expresión.

—Sí, sobre eso...Gracias.

—Como sea, vine aquí porque esa perra se llevó a mi amiga. — Explicó la cazadora, su expresión cambió de inmediato. — Su nombre es Camila, ¿la habrán visto?

Dean miró a Zeke, el ángel asintió.

—Cuando los demonios nos atacaron creo que tu amiga logró ocultarse en un edificio. —comentó, intentando sonar más como Sam, normal, incluso preocupado.

Jules suspiró y asintió repetidas veces. Caminó hacia la puerta decidida a encontrarse con su hermana que se había separado de ella para buscar a Camila.

—Bien, entonces los dejaré por unos momentos.

 **‡**

Camila se había ocultado cuando una lluvia de balas casi mató a la chica y al menor de los Winchester, habían disparado a Irv primero después de que confesara que había delatado a otros cazadores y a los hermanos.

Una de las balas se insertó en su pierna y el dolor no le permitió levantarse y correr con Sam, le ordenó que se fuese, diciéndole que ella estaría bien, arrastrándose a un lugar seguro.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y su herida sangraba más, algo le decía que podía morirse ahí. Afortunadamente, Liv llegó a su lado después de un rato; le pareció un tanto gracioso cuando la muchacha sueca se arrancó un pedazo de su chaqueta y lo envolvió alrededor de la pierna de Camila, y encima casi tuvo que cargarla.

Les costó muchísimo llegar por lo menos a la mitad del camino hacia la cafetería. Jules las encontró antes de llegar al lugar, por lo que fue más fácil para Livvy llevar a Camila.

—Ya me he encontrado con los Winchester. —comenta Julianne, su tono de voz jovial como siempre.— Había escuchado que eran guapos pero vaya, no sabía que eran tan calientes, Livvy.

Su hermana menor puso los ojos en blanco y Camila río ante el comentario. Cuando llegan a la cafetería los hermanos están fuera del lugar, su auto frente a ellos y una chica está bajando del impala.

Cuando Sam observa a las chicas su expresión cambia de inmediato. Jules le mira con confusión, es como si Sam nunca la hubiese visto antes. Las chicas ven como Dean le murmura algo a su hermano, este parece comprender más no luce muy convencido del todo.

—Hey, veo que la han encontrado. —señala el mayor de los Winchester, acercándose a ellas mientras que Sam se queda charlando con Tracy, la jovencita parece no guardarle ya tanto rencor a Sam.

—Sí, bueno, tarea fácil. — Jules bromea, y observando el auto una idea estúpida llega a su mente. — Hey, ¿crees que podrían sacarnos de aquí? No tenemos auto propio, nos dieron un aventón a este lugar.

Liv y Camila intercambian miradas, confundidas. Por supuesto que tienen un puto auto ¿qué carajos está haciendo? Jules le estaba haciendo "ojitos" al cazador y el no parecía irritado en lo más mínimo por el flirteo descarado de la sueca.

—Claro…

* * *

 **A/N: Muy bien, espero que este fanfic comience a interesarles y se de su agrado. Pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad con el mismo título.**


	2. Bad Decisions

**Bad decisions**

Liv amaba a su hermana, confiaba en su instinto a la hora de cazar y estaba orgullosa de ella pero, con toda honestidad, hasta Livvy comenzaba a dudar del juicio de Jules de vez en cuando. Su padre les había sido claro, esto sólo se trataba de vigilar, por mucho que Julianne pensase que los Hombres de letras tenían otra cosa en mente ellas no deberían estar haciendo contacto tan directo con el "objetivo".

Habían dejado primero a Tracy, la chica parecía más tranquila con Sam y eso parecía alegrar al hombre. Sí, aún se sentía culpable, eso nunca se iría, pero quitar el odio de Tracy de sus hombros le facilitaría el día.

Julianne le dio indicaciones al cazador de ojos verdes, guiándolo a "Davydov's". El camino estuvo relativamente tranquilo, hasta que Dean comenzó a hacer preguntas y, desgraciadamente, Jules también; lo cual le hizo ganarse un puntapié por parte de Liv y aún así, eso no la detuvo.

— ¿Y cómo fue que dieron con el paradero de Camila? —Dean cuestionó, mirando de reojo a las chicas por el retrovisor.

—Oh, ya sabes. —comenzó Julianne, sonriéndole. — GPS y hasta algunos hechizos que encontramos en algunos libros, nada del otro mundo.

Liv mantenía su mano sobre la herida de Camila, y por el nerviosismo presionó más de lo debido la pierna de la mexicana. Camila se quejó en voz baja pero Liv no se disculpó, estaba demasiado concentrada en la conversación como para que le importase otra cosa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado cazando? —preguntó Sam, y Liv alcanzó a ver qué intercambiaba miradas con su hermano.

—Desde hace unos diez u once años— respondió Liv, mirando a Sam fijamente, incluso sintiéndose a la defensiva y seguramente el hombre lo notó.

Algunos minutos más tarde divisaron el roadhouse, y por supuesto Jules tenía que salir con otra tontería.

—Ha sido un viaje largo, chicos. —comenzó la chica, mirando por la ventana. — ¿No quieren quedarse a descansar y a tomar unos tragos? Incluso si están cansados para continuar viajando pueden quedarse, "Davydov's" tiene habitaciones arriba, para cazadores que lo necesiten.

"No me jodas", pensó Liv, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias que la invitación podría traer.

—Ahm, supongo que un par de bebidas no nos sentarían mal. —respondió Dean, soltando una risa después, su hermano le miró sorprendido, pero al ver como observaba "disimuladamente" a la chica del cabello azabache supo qué planeaba.

"Estamos en una maldita crisis y él sólo quiere liarse con alguien, idiota"

Estacionaron el impala frente al lugar y desde fuera podían escuchar la música y risas, el sonido típico de un bar. Dean sonrío un poco, estaba acostumbrado a lugares como esos, pero la mayoría eran sucios y de mala muerte, este lugar parecía bastante decente.

"El tiempo lo cura todo, especialmente los buenos tiempos."

‡

Después de que Markov Davydov terminó de curar a Camila, bajó de nueva cuenta al bar y se dispuso vigilar la interacción entre los hermanos Winchester y las suecas. Liv se había puesto a atender a la clientela mientras que Jules y el mayor de los Winchester jugaban billar, riendo y charlando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Si bien Julianne podía ser una mujer difícil de manejar, una vez que te acoplabas a su estilo de vida y a sus bromas la sueca se convertía en una muy buena compañía.

Sin embargo el muchacho alto y de cabello largo no parecía muy cómodo. Simplemente estaba mirando a su hermano desde una mesa cercana, con una cerveza fuertemente apretada entre sus grandes manos.

Markov sonrío un poco, el joven le recordaba a John Winchester.

Había conocido a John hace varios años, cuando el hombre aún no vivía la pérdida de su mujer; es más, en aquél entonces el amor entre Mary Campbell y John apenas comenzaba a florecer. Markov, siendo un brujo obscenamente viejo, estaba acostumbrado a observar y reunir información; John nunca estuvo al tanto de que estaba en la mira, los Hombres de Letras siempre se mantuvieron al tanto con la vida del hombre y Markov gustoso, era su espía.

Sus hijos parecían ser buenos hombres, cada uno tenía ciertas expresiones y movimientos que le recordaban a John o a Mary. El brujo tuvo una sensación de nostalgia viéndolos en su bar, pero pronto ese sentimiento se convirtió en molestia.

Lo que le importunaba era que Stelan estaba metiendo a sus propias hijas en el problema. Los Winchester cargaban con ellos una maldición que se remontaba a los tiempos de Caín y Abel, la gente cercana a ellos moría muy pronto ¿Qué acaso las pobres chicas no tenían suficientes problemas con los Styne?

Miró con recelo la escena: el turno de Liv había terminado y la muchacha se sentó frente al cazador, el cual pareció mucho más aliviado de tener a alguien con quién charlar en vez de mirar a su hermano divirtiéndose.

— ¿Y cómo lo están llevando? —preguntó la castaña, sonriéndole amablemente mientras miraba a su hermana. — Cazar últimamente es más peligroso de lo normal, con tanto ángel caído por ahí.

Sam se pensó lo que respondería. Sin duda toda la situación era un locura, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo sería para otros cazadores; solamente hasta ese día fue que se dieron cuenta que otros cazadores estarían en un peligro más grande. De pronto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de nuevo, no sólo por lo que Tracy había dicho, también por no cerrar las puertas del Infierno, si el cazador lo hubiese hecho, Abbadon y Crowley serían un problema menos.

—Pues, al menos creo que lo peor aún no ha comenzado.—señala.— Así que espero que mi hermano y yo tengamos más tiempo para…prepararnos.

Liv asiente, sintiendo un poco de lastima por los hermanos, pues ellos estaban en medio de todo el lío y eso además le hizo sentir algo de culpa también. Sam y Dean Winchester no eran cazadores comunes, pero eso no quiere decir que podían sosportar todo el peso de millones de vidas sobre sus hombros; sin embargo, si otros cazadores fuesen más confiados y cooperativos, los hermanos no tendrían que hacerse cargo de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, podían tener ayuda e incluso acabar con todo de manera más rá cazadora se lo pensó unos segundos más,se mordió el labio, ahora ella era quien tenía una idea idiota.

La sueca posó levemente su mano sobre el brazo Sam, llamando su atención lejos de su hermano.

—Sé que acabamos de conocerlos.—comenzó.—Pero supongo que si necesitan cualquier tipo de ayuda pueden llamarnos, ¿está bien? . Ustesdes Winchester son famosos por meterse en líos apocalípticos, bien podrían compartir fama con nosotras.

Sam sonrío ante su último comentario. Pero se tenía que pensar seriamente la oferta de la muchacha, comentarlo con su hermano y ver qué podría pasar. El cazador miró hacia donde su hermano jugaba con Jules y negó levemente con la cabeza, probablemente Dean no tendría demasiados problemas en aceptar ayuda de las cazadoras.

El menor de los Winchester dirigió su mirada a donde Liv había colocado su mano, la chica al notarlo, a parto su mano avergonzada, pidiendo él no respondió, el tacto le había hecho sentir un escalofrío, lo puso de los nervios y no porque fuese una chica linda.

Ezekiel, el ángel poseyendo el cuerpo de Sam, era quien podía sentir algo diferente en la mujer. El ángel no podía aparecerse así sin más, Sam notaría que algo estaba mal con él si lo hacía, por lo que su única opción era observar a la mujer desde el subconciente del cazador.

—¿Sam? —la voz de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró sin comprender y ella sonrío débilmente, confundida por la reacción de el cazador.— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí, sí, lo siento.—dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se frotaba un poco los ojos.

—Entonces ¿qué dices? —preguntó Livvy, retomando el tema.

— Lo hablaré con mi hermano ¿ok? —tomó un trago de su cerveza.— No sé cómo pueda sentirse al respecto.

—Claro, claro.—dijo ella, tono alegre y sonriendo nerviosamente. Desvió su atención hacia su hermana y Dean, pero no los vió cerca— ¿Sam? ¿viste a dónde se fueron?

El chico dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la mesa de billar vacía. Liv y Sam intercambiaron miradas y luego la joven se levantó de inmediato, desperada por encontrar a su hermana, Sam detrás de ella haciendo preguntas que la chica no estaba dispuesta a responder en ese momento. Liv sólo podía esperar que Julianne no estuviese haciendo algo estúpido o juraría que le patearía el trasero frente a los Winchester.

‡

Para los cazadores había sido realmente fácil escabullirse de sus hermanos. Jules había tomado el brazo de Dean y juntos se apresuraron a subir las escaleras que los guiarían a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, Dean tenía que manejar hasta el Bunker y Jules podía manejar muy bien su bebida, había tomado muy poco y no había razón como para que la muchacha ya estuviese viendo doble. A pesar de que estaban en sus cinco sentidos, eso no los detuvo para querer revolcarse un rato; al fin y al cabo eran dos adultos queriendo pasar un buen rato después de un dia ajetreado.

El pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones estaba vacio, y ellos sólo podían escuchar el murmurllo lejano del bar. Dean le sonrío un poco antes de pegar la espalda de la chica a la pared y comenzar a besar su cuello, ella sonrío victoriosa.

Besándose y tocándose descaradamente, los cazadores fueron avanzando lentamente hasta una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo. Jules despegó sus labios del cazador, pero este continuó besando su cuello y su clavícula, la mujer buscó las llaves en sus jeans y con las manos un tanto temblorosas, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La luz estaba apagada, pero Julianne sabía perfectamente que su cama quedaba cerca de ellos, así que guío jugetonamente al cazador y le hizo recostarse; la chica se subió sobre él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dean comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, colocando sus manos en la cadera de la chica que ahora se encontraba en ropa interior sobre él.

Antes de continuar, Jules se esitró un poco y encendió la lámpara sobre su buró. Y Dean agradeció tener al menos un poco de luz, ahora podía deleitarse con el cuerpo de la chica, que si bien tenía algunas cicatrices (como era de esperarse en una cazadora) poseía un bien proporcionado físico.

Dean deslizó lentamente sus manos hacia el brazier de la mujer, lo desabrochó con poca dificultad y él se encargó de retilarlo, lanzándolo a alguna parte de la habitación. Sus grandes manos tomaron los pechos de la cazadora y esta gimió un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior; ese pequeño sonido envío escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, tentando aún más al cazador.

Ella se alejó de pronto de él y Dean la miró sin comprender. Pero cuando sus pequeñas manos se posaron en su chaqueta y Jules comenzó a desvestirlo, el hombre no se quejó, al menos no hasta que vio un conocido símbolo.

La puerta de el closet frente a ellos tenía el símbolo de los Hombres de Letras plasmado en medio. Por unos segundos creyó que quizá sólo sería una coincidencia muy extraña; pero cuando la chica se alejó un poco de él,después de haber terminado de quitarle su chaqueta y camisa, Dean pudo ver el mismo símbolo tatuado en el brazo derecho de la cazadora.

No, no podía ser sólo una coincidencia, había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

—Hey, ¿vamos a continuar con esto o no? —cuestionó la chica, intantando besarlo, pero cuando el no correspondió el gesto, Julianne frunció el ceño.

Uff, se sintió tan molesto por no poder tener ni un momento de descanso. El sólo quería tener una buena noche, ¿porqué hasta eso tenía que salirle mal?

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —la pregunta le sonó estúpida incluso a él, pero no se le ocurría algo más. Dean se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa.— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres…

—¡Oh, por favor, no te hagas la tonta! —exclamó, señalando el símbolo en la puerta del closet y en el brazo de la joven.

La joven no dijo nada, simplemente le miró fijamente a los ojos. Esa falta de respuesta fue todo lo que Dean necesitaba, era obvio que la chica sabía perfectamente bien qué significaba ese símbolo; el emblema suguería que ella era un legado, igual que ellos.

—¿Sabes? Pudimos haber continuado con esto, Dean. —comentó la joven, levantándose de la cama, tomó su ropa y comenzó a ponersela con toda tranquilidad.— No tenías porqué reaccionar de esa manera, no es para tanto.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —murmuró, mirando incrédulo a la pálida chica.

— No, estoy hablando en serio, imbécil. —agregó la chica, ahora su actitud seductora y jovial se había desvanecido.— Ser un legado de esos letrados no es la gran cosa, no somos los únicos, Winchester.

—¿Cómo que no somos los únicos? —la perplejidad en el rostro del hombre hizo que Jules soltara una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿te sentías único y diferente?

Cuando Dean intentó responderle, enfadado, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Liv lucía furiosa, mientras un desorientado Sam miraba la escena.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Julianne? —preguntó su hermana menor, mirando con sorpresa a Jules, quien estaba abrochándose sus jeans, eso y su cabello desordenado le dio una idea muy clara de lo que habían estado haciendo.

—¿Qué te parece a ti que estoy haciendo,Liv? —espetó la sueca, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios, Dean aún la miraba con molestia, pero la chica se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

Su hermana estaba lista para discutir con Jules, pero Dean no se los permitió, necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

—Pueden discutir todo lo que quieran después.—expresó.— Ahora mismo van a explicarnos qué carajo está pasando.

—Dean…—Sam entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.— ¿qué pasó?

Dean señaló el emblema en la puerta del clóset y cuando Sam lo vió su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, el hombre alto miró de inmediato a Liv. La joven suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara, exasperada. Sólo tenía una simple pregunta en su mente.

"¿Qué hice para tener una hermana tan idiota,Dios? ¿qué? "

‡

Cuando las hermanas comenzaron a explicar algunas cosas sobre los Hombres de Letras no se olvidaron de dejar fuera todo el asunto del espionaje. Simplemente contaron que había más miembros de aquella sociedad secreta en el mundo, que algunos permanecían fuera de América, escondidos en zonas seguras.

Pero Liv comprendió qué intentaba hacer su estúpida hermana. Arruinarlo todo, así de fácil; a Julianne no podría importarle menos el asunto tan importante que tenían los Hombres de Letras con los hermanos, pero Livvy agradeció que por lo menos su hermana se contuvo en esos momentos.

—Nosotras estamos al tanto de que Abbadon fue quien masacró a miembros importantes de los Hombres de Letras, pero hasta esta día nos enteramos de que esa mujer seguía viva.—explicó Liv.— Creánme cuando les digo que conocerlos fue totalmente accidental.

—Y a decir verdad, un bonus. —agregó Jules, sonriéndole seductoramente el cazador de ojos verdes, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco, después de todo lo ocurrido en la habitación la chica ya no le parecía tan hermosa, sólo era pedante y grosera.— Pero sí, nosotras sólo queríamos recuperar a Camila.

—La propuesta aún sigue en pie, Sam—recordó Liv.— No nos sentiríamos bien con nostras mismas si no les ayudasemos con este problema. Si bien no somos los únicos legados en el mundo, ya no somos tantos como antes, creo que debería haber apoyo entre nosotros.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, pensándose seriamente su respuesta; La verdad es que lo que la cazadora decía tenía algo de sentido, les vendría bien algo de ayuda ahora que Cas no estaba cerca y que todo el peso de la situación recaía no sólo en ellos, también en el pobre Kevin Tran que, por cierto, seguía sólo en el Bunker.

—Está bien.—contestó Sam, Livvy le ofreció una gran sonrisa a él y a su hermano, la muchacha tomó un cuadernillo que estaba en uno de los cajones del buró y comenzó a anotar algo, cuando terminó arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Sam.

Había una dirección y dos teléfonos.

—Cualquier cosa nos pueden encontrar ahí o llamarnos, no importa la hora, ¿ok?

La amabilidad de la chica más joven era un poco abrumadora para Dean, pero Sam creía que era algo un tanto genial, no todos los días te encontrabas con cazadores que parecían de verdad preocuparse por otros problemas que no fuesen cazerías pequeñas. Confiando aunque fuese un poco en ellas, los chicos les dieron sus números, esperando que algo bueno saliese de esta pequeña "alianza".

‡

Jacob Styne no podía despegar su vista del computador, principalmente de la foto que uno de sus familiares había tomado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero extrañaba a la chica que había sido fotografiada.

Era la foto más reciente que tenía de ella, había sido tomada hacia un par de semanas fuera de un Centro Comercial en L.A. Julianne aún usaba el collar que él le había regalado un año antes, lo cual le relajaba de alguna manera; sin embargo, sabía que eso no cambiaría la forma en la que ahora la chica se sentía respecto a él.

Y honestamente, él se sentía como un imbécil por haberse encariñado con la cazadora; no sólo porque era una Vikander y estaba unida a los Hombres de Letras, también porque le había traído problemas "familiares". La relación entre el Styne y la sueca provocó un revuelo enorme en la familia Styne, y por supuesto, los Hombres de Letras no estaban nada contentos con Jules.

Y claro, todo terminó en tragedia. Jacob sí había querido a la cazadora, probablemente el único ser humano que Jacob había amado aparte de a sí mismo; pero a pesar de ello, su deber con la familia Styne estaba claro, y nunca les fallaría.

Los Styne y la familia Vikander eran enemigos casi casi por naturaleza. No había otra manera, la enemistad entre ellos sería para siempre, y una relación tonta entre Jacob y Jules no cambiaría nada.

Por eso Jacob hizo lo que debía, lo que mejor se le daba en la vida: asesinar, destruir y obtener algo a cambio.

A pesar de estar satisfecho con su desempeño, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de culpabilidad. El rostro de Jules, lleno de sangre ajena y lágrimas, nunca desaparecería de su memoria, sería algo que le acosaría cada noche de su maldita vida. El hombre se frotó los ojos antes de levantarse de su sillón y caminar fuera de su departamento. Tenía una reunión importante esa tarde y no podía darse el lujo de tener algún tipo de distracción, mucho menos si se trataba de la cazadora.

Caminó un par de cuadras, observando detenidamente cada detalle de las calles por donde pasaba. Hell's Kitchen era uno de los lugares que menos le gustaba en Estados Unidos, le parecía un lugar repugnante, lleno de gente pobre e inmundicia. Le sorprendía que la persona con la que se iba a reunir hubiese elegido ese lugar para verse.

Una vez entró al restaurante acordado, buscó rápidamente con la mirada a aquella persona y, una vez que lo localizó, una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Su "socio" no parecía muy contento de volverlo a ver, y no le sorprendía. Jacob avanzó con rápidez y se sentó frente a él, algo de felicidad le invadió, era gracioso ver al hombre estremecerse un poco con su presencia.

—William Vikander. —murmuró, complacido de tener a alguien del "bando" enemigo a su lado.— Vamos a ver qué me tienes que ofrecer, Will.

Los ojos de Will eran del mismo tono azul que su hermana menor Julianne, lo que provocó que Jacob se sintiese un poquito incómodo cuando el sueco le miró con todo el odio en el mundo. Pero vamos, aún así lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Cuando los Winchester se fueron, Liv no le dirigió la palabra a su hermana en todo el trayecto hasta su departamento; la castaña hacia eso cuando estaba molesta, sólo esperaba a que llegaran a su hogar para empezar a regañar a Jules.

Pero esta vez no fue así, y eso le dio más miedo que las reprendidas de Livvy.

—¿No vas a decir algo? —cuestionó su hermana antes de que Liv se fuese a su habitación a dormir.

—¿Honestamente? No, no tengo ganas. —respondió sin mirarla.— Estoy cansada de tu actitud,Jules. Si quieres joder a papá, házlo, ya me da igual.

Jules decidió que sería mejor desviar un poquito el tema, tenía curiosidad sobre algo y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda hasta que Livvy estuviese de buen humor.

—Aquello que le dijiste a Sam.—dijo, mirando con seriedad a su hermana.— ¿es verdad? ¿En serio quieres ayudarlos?

Esa pregunta enfureció a su hermana.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! —exclamó.— Siempre nos hemos quejado de los Hombres de Letras por no hacer nada en este tipo de situaciones y ahora tenemos la oportunidad, Jules. Pero parece que a ti sólo te importa joder a papá y no la seguridad de los demás.

—Livvy,yo…

La joven cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y Jules automáticamente se sintió culpable. Cuando tomaba ciertas decisiones a veces se olvidaba que podía afectar a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió, a regañadientes, a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar un rato y olvidarse de los Winchester, de Abbadon, los ángeles, y pues básicamente de todo.

Y ese plan pudo haberle funcionado, pudo haber dormido al menos tres o cuatro horas, pero sintió la necesidad de tomar algo de agua a mitad de la noche. Enfadada consigo misma y medio dormida, se levantó de su cama, arrastrando los pies, y caminó como zombie hasta la cocina.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio una figura cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar. La cortina estaba abierta al igual que la ventana, la luna iluminaba parte de la sala y el aire frío de la noche meció el pelo de Livvy; quien parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de su hermana, simplemente miraba, inexpresiva,el cielo nocturno.

—¿Livvy? —cuestionó la cazadora, sujetando un vaso de agua fuertemente entre sus manos.— ¿qué estás haciendo despierta? ¿pasa algo? ¿no te sientes bien?

Jules caminó lentamente hasta su hermana menor, se colocó a su lado y observó a la joven, tocó su hombro pero no reaccionó. Pero al cabo de unos segundos la atención de Livvy se fijó en su hermana mayor.

—Ya vienen.—musitó, su inexpresividad se desvaneció. Los ojos de la chica denotaban dolor y desesperación, lo que provocó que Jules casi dejara caer el vaso de sus manos, algo le decía que esta no era su hermana.

El terror invadió a Jules cuando los ojos de Livvy se tornaron completamente blancos y la joven cayó al suelo. Julianne soltó el vaso sin importarle que se rompiese en mil pedazos a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies, su hermana estaba teniendo convulsiones y ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer; sujetó su cabeza para que no se lastimase con el piso, le llamó casi a gritos pero solo hasta unos segundos después el cuerpo de su Livvy dejó de moverse y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato.

Jules revisó de inmediato el pulso de la chica, sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo cuando notó que su ritmo cardíaco parecía estar normal. La cargó como pudo y la recostó en el sillón, corrió a encender la luz del departamento y tomó el teléfono; no iba a llamar a una ambulancia, Jules sabía que lo que le ocurría a su hermana no era algo "normal" , no había médico humano que pudiese curarlo.

Markov tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando vio en el identificador de llamadas de quién se trataba, supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Jules? ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, mientras tomaba una chamarra y se encaminaba a la puerta del bar.

—Tienes que venir ahora, Mark.—murmuró la sueca y el brujo supo de inmediato que la pobre chica estaba asustada por algo.— Está pasando otra vez.

Cuando Markov llegó al departamento Livvy ya había despertado, se encontraba arropada con un taza de café en el sillón. Jules estaba en la cocina, mirando a su hermana con temor. Pero no miedo hacia ella, sino más bien miedo por lo que podría pasarle.

Markov podía sentir el dolor no sólo físico de Liv, también psicológico. Cada vez que uno de estos incidentes se presentaba, la _cosa_ dentro de ella le mostraba imágenes horribles que Livvy tendría que recordar por meses

El brujo se sentó al lado de la chica y colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Livvy ¿qué fue lo que viste? —preguntó, su voz suave y cálida; Livvy se relajó visiblemente, Markov era como un padre para ella y Jules, cuando él estaba cerca de las hermanas ellas podían sentirse seguras.

—Me desperté porque quería algo de agua, pero entonces escuché gritos afuera.—comenzó con un nudo en la garganta y al borde de las lágrimas.— Miré por la ventana y todo estaba en llamas, Mark. Había gente corriendo por las calles, todos envueltos en llamas; los ojos de algunos había desaparecido y sólo quedaban cuencas negras.

La chica no pudo contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café y luego colocó la taza en la mesa de centro.

—Entonces una nube de humo negro envolvió el cielo.—agregó.— En…en un principio creí que se trataba de una horda de demonios, pero…Algo me decía que era otra cosa mucho más fuerte, algo antiguo y horrible.

La chica guardó silencio unos segundos, Markov le abrazó y masajeó un poco la espalda de la chica hasta que ella reunió fuerzas suficientes para volver a hablar.

—Y luego los escuché,Markov.—murmuró, sólo para qué él la escuchase.— gruñidos horribles provenientes del cielo. _"Vilda Jakten", Mark…_ Van a venir.

Liv vio con temor cómo el rostro sereno de el brujo cambió de inmediato. Jules, sintiéndose ofendida por ser dejada a un lado, caminó hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a su hermana.

—Si la "Cacería de Odín" está por llegar,…—dijo el brujo, provocando que Julianne le mirase con sorpresa, ella sabía perfectamente qué era la Cacería de Odín, o como era más comunmente conocida "Cacería Salvaje".— Probablemente tenga que ver con los ángeles caídos.

—¿Tan serio es el asunto? —cuestionó Jules.— Quiero decir…Si la "Cacería Salvaje" va a aparecerse, esto sí que se va a poner feo.

El hombre se frotó los ojos y pensó por unos minutos. Ser inmortal y tener más de 500 años de vida le ayudaba mucho con cierta información, pero la verdad es que sus conocimientos acerca de la Cacería Salvaje eran muy pocos. Soltó un suspiro y miró con seriedad a las hermanas.

—Puede que no se aparezcan. —repuso el brujo.— Pero esto fue un aviso, que haya algo peor que todo este lío con los ángeles y Abbadon, quizá el acabar con ese asunto nos traiga consecuencias terribles y ahí sí la "Cacería Salvaje" tendría todo el derecho de aparecer.

Hubo un largo silencio en el departamento, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamenientos hasta que Markov volvió a hablar.

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero…—llevó su mano a su nuca y se rascó, nervioso.— creo que estar cerca de los Winchester es una buena idea, después de todo.

—¿Cómo es que estar cerca de quienes están metidos de lleno en el problema es una buena idea? —preguntó Jules, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ellos, Jules.—explicó.— Además, mientras más enteradas de todo estén, será más fácil prepararse para lo que venga.

‡


End file.
